1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locking and monitoring systems. More specifically, this invention uses a method of controlling door locks and monitoring each door from a computer using powerline carrier components that send coded commands from the computer to the doors and from the doors to the computer.
2. Prior Art
Until now, electro-door (magnetic, solenoid, etc) locks have been used to secure doors, especially exit doors, in three ways:
a. Hard wiring each electro-door lock to a central system (computer, microprocessor, circuit card, etc.); PA1 b. Manually changing the lock status at each door site; PA1 c. Using a radio frequency to change any door status. PA1 1. The System would be much less expensive due to less installation cost; PA1 2. The System could be installed in much less time; (2-6 hours per door site depending upon the complexity of the optional features); PA1 3. The System would preserve the integrity of the building in that ceilings and walls would not be torn apart for wiring to the centrol controls; PA1 4. The System is movable; i.e. Door units can be used in other locations if, for example, the building is closed or renovated; The monitoring and control station can be moved to another room. PA1 5. The System is upgradable to include other exits, other monitored equipment and other software adaptations. PA1 a.) The push bar or button by-pass will allow egress from the building, thus overriding the lock. The computer will receive the use of this override and print the time, date and door location. The door relocks after each override. Whenever the door is not closed when it is to be locked, it sends a "Door Ajar" message to the computer. When the push bar is used or when the door is ajar, a local alarm will sound. PA1 b.) A key or keypad override will allow authorized persons egress or ingress while in the locked position. A message is printed noting the time, date and door location for each key override. The door relocks after each key override. Whenever the door is not closed when it is to be locked, it sends a "Door Ajar" message to the computer. PA1 c.) Local alarms are activated at each door according to the users' needs. These can be buzzers, sirens, loud bells, lights, cameras and can be activated for a designated time. PA1 d.) The computer program emits unique tones and prints a specific message for each override, door change and door ajar event. PA1 e.) If an override occurs during specified hours defined by the user, the program may dial a phone number(s) and deliver a message regarding the door that has been unlocked. Other remote monitoring of the screen at a given site is possible using such software as "Carbon Copy" and a modem.
(a) The installation of a hard-wired system involving electro-door locks requires walls and ceilings be torn up to do the necessary hard wiring since connections need to extend from each secured door to the monitoring station. Not only is the building torn apart for weeks, business suffers, dust is unbearable, and the cost of labor and interior redecorating soars and becomes very expensive. Furthermore once installed, the central controls are permanently located due to the wiring.
(b) When only the locks are installed at the door, it is not possible to monitor from a central station. Instead paid personnel must check each of the secured exits, thus maintaining an ongoing cost of security for salary and benefits.
(c) Radio Frequency is a wireless system that can control locks at door exits. However foreign RF cause irregularities and thus can't guarantee security. Furthermore RF systems do not monitor as such.
The present technology of power line carrier components (which can send uniquely addressed commands via existing AC lines to and from each site) combined with computer technology and the appropriate software should provide locking, unlocking, monitoring and telephone notification capabilities.
Furthermore such power line carrier components could at the same time activate and monitor other controls such as motion detectors, cameras, lights, and energy controls via the computer software. The benefits of such a system would be: